Match Making
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: The principal created a match making website. Who will Troy and Gabriella be paired with? 1st Story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my 1st chapter of my 1st story!! It takes place a few weeks after the Twinkle Town musical_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical OR it's characters! _**

**Match Making **

_**Chapter One: Say What?**_

_**Gabriella POV**_

**I was by my locker when Troy but his hands over my eyes. **

"**Guess who?" He asked. **

"**Uh….Nick Jonas?" I giggled.**

"**No Troy Bolton." He smiled. **

**I kissed him.**

"**So are you ready for the Winter Ball?" He asked. **

"**Totally! Bloomingdale dance's were so…..blah!" **

"**Well since it's your first dance at East High I will be-" **

**Troy got interrupted by the intercom.**

"**Students school assembly in the auditorium…..now!" **

**Students rushed to the auditorium. **

"**C'mon!" Taylor grabbed my hand and took me away. **

**We took our seats in the auditorium and Principal Quin came to the podium.**

"**As you know the Winter ball is coming up and we have an idea so you won't waste your time trying to decide who to ask,"**

**Uh oh**

"**So we started the Wildcat Match Maker website!"**

**NO!!!!!!**

"**All you do is make a screen name and take a quiz and boom your perfect match!"**

**I looked at Troy he didn't look thrilled, no one did. **

"**Dismissed."**

**_What did you think?? Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What if?

_Gabriella POV_

Troy pulled me aside (almost gave me a heat attack) when I exited the auditorium.

"Why would he do this?" I asked my voice half broken. "Don't know, maybe to torture us." Troy smiled his blue eyes glistening.

"Troy, I'm nervous what if we don't get paired together?" I asked shivering at the though. Imagine, a match maker website and you don't get paired with your boyfriend!

Troy smiled. "It's always what if question with you, don't worry what will happen, will happen and just because a dumb computer may not match us up doesn't mean we aren't meant to be, and we are." I smiled my white teeth smile. "Thanks Troy. I have to head to 1st period." I kissed him on the cheek.

I started to walk and think. What if Troy was right? What if we don't get together? There I go with the 'what if' questions again. I mean no matter what I will still love him! But still if we don't get paired will he fall in love with his pair? If he does, will he do break up with me? He wouldn't dare!

Would he?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The quiz _

_Gabriella POV_

When I got home I ran to my purple room and turned on my high speed computer. I logged onto Wildcat Match Maker.

_User Name: ChemGal_

_Answer truthfully _

_1. White roses or red? _

_Red _

_2. You are invited to a party,but you have Homework to do, do you do it first?_

_Yes_

_3. Hat or hairband?_

_Hat _

_Calculating results….._

_Your Match: JazzSquare_

I smiled and clicked on the chat room icon.

_Troy POV_

I ran to my award covered room and went on the match maker website.

_User name: B-ballFan_

_Answer truthfully _

_1. White roses or red? _

_White _

_2. You are invited to a party, but you have Homework to do, do you do it first?_

_No way! _

_3. Hat or hair band?_

_Hat _

_Calculating results….._

_Your Match: DazzlingGirl_

I clicked on the chat room to meet my match in.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

_**Here's chapter 4 sorry it took me sooooo long I just wanted 2 finish 'Summer Shoot Out' a Camo Rock Fanfic but here it is now! **_

_Chapter Four: Lunch _

_Troy POV_

I walked through the lunch room with a tray of trash (I mean food) in hand. I walked to the back of the lunch table to see Sharpay sitting.

"Sharpay MOVE!" I yelled.

"Excuse me? I'm meeting my match here!" She yelled back doing her bitchy face.

I froze with fear, "DazzlingGirl?"

She smiled "B-BallFan?"

She pulled me into a VERY TIGHT hug.

"We're matches!!" She squealed.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After we sat down we started to talk.

"Troy, since we barely know each other I think we should go on a date."

A date with the shopaholic, cold hearted, ice queen what would that be like?

_Thought _

_Sharpay and Troy in a mall, _

"_BUY ME THIS! BUY ME THAT! BUY, BUY, BUY!!" _

_NO!!!!!!_

_End of Thought _

"Troy?" She said waving her hand in front of my face.

"No." I answered.

"O c'mon please??" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I was a sucker for those big brown eyes.

"Fine." I said.

I knew I was going to regret this.

**_Is he going to regret it??_ For all the Zanessa/Troyella fans just 2 let u know it may be Troypay for now on.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

_**Heres Troypay's date!! **_

_Chapter Six: The date_

_Troy POV_

I parked my crappy truck in Sharpay's drive way. I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Ryan answered.

"Hey Troy." Ryan smiled.

"Hey Ryan, is Sharpay ready?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on, SHARPAY, TROY'S HERE!!" He went from a calming voice to a loud one.

Sharpay was on top of the stairs. She never looked more beautiful. Her hair was in a pony tail, she wore sparkly jeans and a pink top that had a low V-neck but she had an undershirt on. She walked down the stairs in her sparkly gold heels. I was dazed I was- WAIT! This is Sharpay! Your losing it Troy!

"Uh Troy you ok?" Sharpay asked smiling.

"Huh? Oh yeah you look….great." I was still dazed.

"Thanks you look great too." Sharpay smiled her perfect smile again.

We walked out to my truck an we were off to the beach.

We arrived at the beach and started to walk. We sat down on the blanket I laid out for us,

"Sharpay can I ask you something-but don't get mad!" I said.

Sharpay laughed, "Go ahead."

"Why are you so mean?" I braced myself for the fireworks.

"Well, my parents haven't always been there for us when Ryan and I were little. They were either on business trips or vacations without us, or just cheating on eachother," She stopped like the memory's were coming again then she continued "Well since they were gone a lot I was like a mother/father to Ryan and whenever someone picked on him I would always be mean to that person. And I guess the mean stayed with me." She began to cry.

"Who Shar it's ok." I hugged her and comforted her.

Sharpay looked up and smiled. "You called me Shar."

I smiled back. We started to lean in and we kissed!

It was the passionate kiss ever. Like the world stopped and we were the only ones.

I never felt that way when Gabriella and I kissed,

We released.

"OMG Troy I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"I liked it." I smiled.

She lit up, "You-you did!" I nodded.

"C'mon lets take you home." I smiled.

When we were driving we kept on talking but my thoughts were somewhere else. I knew what I had to do tomorrow.

I had to break up with Gabriella.

**_Uh Oh how will Gabby take it? Hey I'm sick 2day so I'm going to be uploading alot. =) _**

**_Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Troyella break up

_**Troyella fans this is the break up that may break your heart. But for Troypay fans.....YES! LOLZ enjoy! **_

_Chapter Six: Troyella break up_

_Gabriella POV_

I was at my locker on a Wednesday morning when Troy came running up to me. Probably to tell me how fabulous I look.

"Hey Troy!" I smiled.

"Gabriella…..we…..need….to talk." He said in between breathes.

We walked over to the red bench my the office.

"Gabriella I think we should break up." He said looking down.

I froze.

"WHAT! BREAK UP WITH ME??" I yelled standing up.

Everyone turned around.

"Gabriella sit-"NO! YOU'RE A LOSER TROY BOLTON GOOD BYE!" I stormed out.

UGH that Troy! Just wait! Who ever is going to be with Troy is going to pay!

_**BTW Gabriella is DONE in this story! **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter seven: Happy Ending

_**Here's the final chappie!**_

_Chapter Seven: Happy Ending_

_Sharpay POV_

Troy and I parked in front of the school.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"You bet!" I smiled.

He got out of the car then helped me out. I straighten by pink dress **(Imagine the one in a night to remember) **

while Troy took care if his blue tie.** (He's wearing the tuxedo he wore in HSM2)**

We entered the gym hand in hand. Suddenly the most romantic song I ever heard came on.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked putting his hand out.

I smiled. "Of course you may."

We began to glide around the room. I felt like an angel gliding with another angel, a beautiful blue eyed angel.

"Troy thanks." I smiled.

He looked confused as we continued to dance, "For what?"

"For giving the ice queen a chance." I smiled so did he.

We kissed. What a perfect end for a perfect story.

**_AWWW. I just want 2 thank everyone for the awesome reviews!!!!! I also want to tahnk you guys for reading this story without you well.... i would've got discourage and this story would have NEVER ended!!!!!!!!!! THX!_**

**_- xoxonickjonas_**


End file.
